User blog:IggyKoopa408/Top 5 BEST and WORST Mario Kart Characters!
It's time to look at my Top 5 BEST and WORST Mario Kart Characters. I will later make a list Top 10 WORST Characters and the Top 10 BEST Characters. Top 5 BEST Mario Kart Characters First, let's get to the Top 5 BEST Mario Kart Characters. Without further ado, let's get to it! Number 5 (BEST) Character Name: Baby Rosalina. Have you ever wanted to play as a baby counterpart of the horrible Rosalina? That wasn't possible in earilier Mario Kart games (which pissed me off), so that's why Baby Rosalina was invented. Number 4 (BEST) Character Name: Metal Mario. I really wanted to see the Metal Box get into Mario Kart, but we never got it. Well, at least we have the POW Block item in Mario Kart Wii. Anways, that's why Nintendo introduced Metal Mario! He is a really cool character to play as. Number 3 (BEST) Character Name: Pink Gold Peach. Have you ever been pissed off by Princess Peach? Well, she's an okay character. Anyways, that's why Pink Gold Peach was invented! She is a really controversial character in Mario Kart 8. Nicobbq even likes her. Number 2 (BEST) Character Name: Dry Bowser. Really wanted to stop getting annoyed by Bowser but just can't? Well, try the high tier Dry Bowser! He has better stats than Bowser and can even make his karts faster. Number 1 (BEST) Character Name: Funky Kong. If you want to beat the other players, then the only character you'll need is Funky Kong in Mario Kart Wii. He has the best stats out of any character, and he has the Jetsetter (fastest kart) and Spear (fastest bike). He could have even faster karts and bikes, but he is already overpowered enough. Top 5 WORST Mario Kart Characters You've seen my BEST characters, but are we here for just them? No, because now we're going to get to the Top 5 WORST Mario Kart Characters. Without further ado, let's get to it! Number 5 (WORST) Character Name: ROB. As Nintendo got tired of the same characters, they started making lazy and annoying characters. Nintendo, for example, brought ROB to Mario Kart DS. This character is one of the laziest characters I have seen. Why is a robot playable? Thank god his only appearance is in Mario Kart DS. Number 4 (WORST) Character Name: Honey Queen. Let's go to another lazy character: Honey Queen from Mario Kart 7. You can size Honey Quuen down to fit in a kart, but she is a bee. Bees are not meant to drive in cars. Number 3 (WORST) Character Name: Diddy Kong. What's worse than a character who is LAZY? A character who is ANNOYING. We have entered the Annoying Characters Territory. Let's start with Diddy Kong. He is really annoying because his voice is ATROCIOUS. Why Nintendo, WHY? NEVER bring this annoying character back, EVER! Thanks for making his last appearance be in Mario Kart Wii. Number 2 (WORST) Character Name: Baby Peach. Okay, let's talk about one of the WORST characters of all time and the WORST Baby character to ever be included. This character is none other than Baby Peach. She is so FREAKING ANNOYING because she cries every time you hit her with an item! WHY? What the hell, Nintendo? This is NOT okay. Who would want to play as this bullcrap? Nobody! Why? It's because she has some problems, so that's why she needs to die. Funky Kong is the BEST character, but who is the WORST character? Number 1 (WORST) Character Name: Rosalina. Here is Rosalina, the absolute WORST Mario Kart Character to EVER exist. First she is bossy, then she becomes bland, and now she's ANNOYING! WHY, NINTENDO? WHY?! Nobody wants to play as this piece of Thunder Cloud from Mario Kart Wii BULLCRAP! I'd rather shrink myself with a Thunder Cloud item from Mario Kart Wii than to play as this bullcrap character. Category:Blog posts